falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
NCR Expansion
Annexation of New Vegas and the Mojave Wasteland New Reno and Vault City Both Vault City and New Reno were two very independent cities inside of NCR territory a special NCR mandate had recognized Vault Cities independence and New Reno was to violent and corrupt for the NCR to annex during the critical days of their war with the Legion. Yet after the Legion retreated back into Arizona New Reno and Vault City proved to be more easy to conquer then tame. New Reno itself was a lawless, drug filled and violent paradise for anyone who wanted to get a quick fix and a midnight companion but other then that it was a place of no return, people would enter it and never leave becoming junkies addicted to jet, killed in a scuffle or by the cities powerful crime families the Wrights and Van Graffs with smaller families in the Mordinos, Bishops and Salvatores. When the NCR entered the city they setup a embassy within one of the cities vacant building and quickly formed an alliance with the New Reno Temperance Union using the Unions influence the NCR entered New Reno politics. The Temperance Union had become a rather large faction within New Reno after a violent street war between the Van Graffs and Wrights over the control over the lucrative liquor market within the city. The street war drove many to side with the Temperance Union, which in the proccess cut all ties with the other families and formed its own control over a part of New Reno's westside. The group openly opposed liquor production and consumption, this lead to disagreements with almost all the crime families and violence between the Union and the crime families was common. With the entrance of the NCR into New Reno the Temperance Union quickly allied themselves with the NCR and asked for support in their cause. The NCR happy to have found an ally in the city agreed soon the 15th Infantry Regiment was deployed to the city using their training and finding support from the Temperance Union the crime families were quickly overwhelmed and their leadership quickly crumbled as MPs began to arrest the cities crime lords. However one group the Van Graffs didn't fade out. The Van Graffs rallied around their remaining leadership and promptly began to become a violent rebel group in New Reno. The Van Graffs egged on rioters to turn violent, ambushed Crimson Caravans convoys and murdered NCR citizens moving into the city. The NCR was forced to take more drastic measures to keep the peace, eventually the NCR had rangers posted outside the NCR embassy with orders to fire on rioters that came to protest NCR control of their city. The NCR hoping to get help from the former families began to approach them, offering the Wrights the ability to control the flow of illegal booze within the city if they supported the NCR. The Wrights accepted and they soon had their people out on the streets helping out the NCR rangers and MPs patrolling the city and in return the NCR the Wrights free rein over the sewers allowed the Wrights to move their booze through these to the outside without the knowledge of the Temperance Union. The Union itself in return for its support of the NCR was able to make up the command structure of the New Reno Police with both Father Tully and Ethyl Wright to becoming prominent politicians within the city. The Police was known as a brutal enforcer of the law especially those regarding booze. The Union with the support of the NCR began to vigorously go after the Van Graffs. This lead to the 13th of April incident, on the 13th of April, 2282 a group of rioters gathered outside the NCR embassy several rangers and Police officers were on duty, they ordered the protestors to disperse, the rioters were already getting rowdy began to throw bricks, bottles and other objects at the guards. Colonel Jackson of the NCR Rangers ordered controversially for the protestors to be dispersed forcefully however not mentioning anything about firing into the crowd. The Police took this as orders to fire and armed with 10mm submachine guns fired into the crowd of rioters killing dozens within several minutes. This caused a whole series of reprucussions mostly in the New Reno Police being severly punished for their part in the massacare, bring a new series of attacks by the Van Graffs on caravans and NCR citizens, and the court martial of Colonel Jackson a veterean of the Mojave campaign he was forced to hand over his Elite Riot Gear and left the army with a dishonorable discharge. He was replaced by Colonel Riley from Battle Moutain in Nevada. But it was after this event that the Van Graff's resistance fell apart, people no longer went out to protest, support for the Van Graffs dried up and soon the remaining Van Graffs were rounded up and arrested. New Reno finally knew some peace but the city had problems with illegal drug running, and other crime. As for Vault City the mandate decalring the city an independent state was quickly repealed by President Kimball and soon subvert activities to take over Vault City began, the town of Gecko and its massive power plant was the first objective. The town's ghouls and Vauly City had managed to strike a deal allowing the ghouls to remain in the town and Vault City was able to use their power plant as a power source. The NCR moved into Gecko declaring it under NCR protection the ghouls inhabiting the town weren't happy about this butthere was little they could do the NCR had a large force deployed to the town and they enforced laws harshly. The power plant became controlled by the NCR and the OSI. The NCR now controlling the power supply to Vault City brought them to the negotiating table, the NCR demanded that Vault City join the NCR handing over all property to NCR control. Vault City's council didn't take to this well, but with little choice of lose their power or become annexed by the NCR. Vault City surrendered itself to the NCR after only three days of negotiation. The NCR glad to finally control the green paradse quickly instituted taxes on the populace and the usual laws. The people of Vault City were for the most part able to adjust, those who couldn't quickly left. The city's security force adjusted into their new role as the police force for the city. Vault City would become one of the most successful cities and states in all of the New California Republic. Nevada, Utah and Colorado Invasion of Arizona Category:History Category:New California Republic